An Unearthly Visitor
by Blackadder the 9th1
Summary: In a story set in season 02 the digidestined meet a visitor with the likes the have never seen! Prepare your selves for a crossover unlike any other!!!!!Please R
1. an unearthly visitor

CROSSOVER  
  
  
  
Digimon: An Unearthly Visitor….  
  
  
  
"Hey Kari, you asleep? " Yolei Inoue whispered through her covers. "No, Yolei, I'm not………."Kari kamiya sighed. It was 2 a.m in the morning and it was the 23rd time Yolei woke her in this so-called "sleepover". Once again Kari would have to field through a barrage of questions put forth by Yolei, when all in all she knew Yolei was dodging the one question she knew was on her mind. "So, So, So what do you think the lions will do this season? I-I-I means they have to get a strong pitching unit---" "YOLEI!" Kari snapped," Just tell me what's on your mind……." After a long pause Yolei finally spoke. "Well, Cody and I couldn't help but wonder, ….who do you like Davis or T.K?" This times an even longer pause followed, and a tension so thick it could be sliced by Gatomon's claws. Kari finally rose up and moved over Yolei to the floor. " I' gotta go pee, " She sighed. Yolei nodded, and watched her creep out of the room, "Well that one way to avoid the question!" she thought as she finally nodded off to sleep.  
  
The Digital world was plush and green and a soft wind blew over the trees. The new Digidestined were once again herd at work helping to rebuild the digital world from the damage caused by the now defeated DigiEmporer. There was a lot to do. . But this trip was not without help. Kari managed to talk some of the original Digidestine to help out in the cleanup. Tai and Sora gladly came along; Sora figured this was a great way to get some quality time with her boy friend. Along with them came Izzy too. Izzy knew without him everyone would be practily clueless on how or what to do.  
  
They were all hard at work rebuilding the Gekomon village. Much had to be done, some huts needed to be rebuilt and others needed a real bad overhaul. This was the type of work that lasted all day. Patomon found an opportunity to talk with Gatomon. "Hey Gatomon? " He asked" Kari's been looking kkinda down of late. Is she ok?" Gatomon immediately stopped what she was doing. " I dunno. She hasn't been sleeping well, and there are times I catch her crying. I ask her what's wrong by she denies it and says she got something in her eye" She said sadly " I want to help her but she has to want to be helped, until then all I can do is wait and watch…" She sighed as she looked at her partner as she sat with T.K sharing a soda. She could tell even then through Kari's smile something was eating away at her, it would only be a matter of time before whatever it was complettly consumed Kari. Goatomon needed to do something but what? The a sudden sensation seized Gatomon she looked around and sniffed the air as her ears perked up" Patomon noticed her." Gatomon what's wrong?" Gatomon looked around " I dunno but something odd, has happened I can't explain it but something has entered this world. Patomon Gulped." Is it dangerous? " "I 'm not sure, " She whispered….  
  
Far Far off, something odd did occur as if an unknown force shifted in the digitalworld, Winds hustled and tress shook until at last the disturbance subsided and all was normal, well almost. On a beachfront that was famous for the being the same spot the original Digidestined spent their second night in the digital world something began to appear on it's soft sands. It was accompanied by a sound of a mechanical grinding  
  
"VWORP! VVVWORP!!VVVVWORPPPPP!!!!!"  
  
And Literally out of thin air appeared a blue police box the blue light atop it's stopped blinking as a thump! Announced it had landed. What was more extraordinary that the blue telephone box appearing out of thin air was the fact of what was inside.  
  
Inside of the police box was and entirely diffent matter….  
  
Kia Sunriser Blinked as she stared at the viewscreen. She leaned against the Master control console that sat squarely in the middle of the control room of the  
  
TARDIS. The center Time rotor had stopped indicating they had just landed. The 16teen year old was still trying how to figure out how this contraption worked and how it was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. She had been traveling with the TARDIS's owner a wryly old chap by the name of The Doctor. He was an older gentlemen, kind of had curly fuzzy gray hair peppered with black hair. A rather large nose and he wore old Victorian clothes with a brown velvet frock coat and frills, and a black bow tie. He looked almost like a clown. He was in fact from an order of beings called the Time Lords. He was time traveler from the planet of Galliefrey who had literally been to every corner of the known universe forwards in time backwards in time and in this case sideways in time. Kia herself was from another planet, she was from the Anoth system she had met the Doctor when he visited her on her planet Couroscant. Kia herself was training in an order called the Jedi Knights. The young Padawan had helped the Doctor stop a band of terrorists from releasing an Anti-Matter bomb in the galactic senate.  
  
The young Padwan then made a decision to continue her training with the Doctor. She felt she could do more good for the universe and also better herself by traveling with the Doctor. "Doctor…" She said to a mumble from beneath the console" Doctor! She said again" I think we've landed." The Doctor rose from underneath the coulsole and began to fidget with some controls. "There what did I tell you? A perfect landing. The Old Girl still has some life yet in her don't you think!" Kia smirked" As if her owner were any better?" She looked out to the view screen to see the green trees and lush beach outside' "Are we on earth? "She asked as her eyes lit up. She had been told of earth time and time again by the Doctor, and had long wanted to visit it. The Doctor grinned well now it appears we finally made it! I fancy Lethbridge –Stewart will wonder where I've been." The Doctor looked at the view screen and then the console, Puzzled he scratched his chin"Hmmm funny, the view screen shows this is very much Earth but the console says something else wise" He check a few more readings, "well the scanner says the atmosphere is not dangerous so I say we have a look!. He lifted a lever and the huge doors behind him opened. Outside the two stepped out t of the box as the Doctor locked up the doors. The cool salty sea air hit their faces as the Doctor looked around. "Well I would appears this is earth, it looks like Earth feels like earth and sounds like earth…."  
  
Then Kia suddenly felt a tremor in the Force, It warned her something big and very dangerous was coming toward them and fast. Sure enough they heard a thump,thump, THUMP! Getting louder and louder. "Kia loosened her brown robe. And got within easy reach of her lightsaber."Doctor…stay behind me…" And then from the trees crashed a huge, HUGE monster. It looked like a cybernetic gorrillia and it was armed and very angry, it roared as it saw the Doctor and Kia. It began to charge them. : That's not of Earth!!!"The Doctor shouted as the two scrambled. 


	2. Chp 2. The good Doctor.....

Digimon:An unearthly visitor part 2  
  
  
  
It was really a simple task, Find all the 6000 plus control spires and convert them to drones. Drones that look like Digimon, but with a hunger for destruction and a thirst for blood. She would succeed where Ken failed,She would please her master. This was a task she was eager to complete too, Another that was placed before her was to destroy the meddlesome Digidestined. It was this task that made her smile the most. She had already begun to break down the mind of the Child of light. Soon she would driven to madness, For her the dark woman wanted to make her suffer, she would enjoy torturing Kari. Her plan would be flawless, destroy the Digidestined and then conquer the Digital world. The dark woman caressed the dark spire before her. "So beautiful so powerful…….."She whispered, as visions of the creature she would create and the destruction it would cause danced in her head. Soon she would sit back and watch like an eager child as it would lay waste to some poor Digimon. She pluck a strand of her hair and summon the dark spell to create the Drone when from the distance she noticed something appear on the beach, Something familiar, Her eyes widened as she recognized the Blue telephone box as it appeared on the sands. "The Doctor! " She growled "No! Anyone but him!!!!I knew it was too perfect!!!!!" Although she didn't recognized the form of the man that stepped out of the box, It didn't really matter ,He had changed form many many times. Her master and this man were bitter foes,He was known a meddler, someone who just had to stick his nose where it did not belong. If it was one thing that was imbedded in her was if this man should ever appear , stop him at all costs. She inserted the hair needle into the spire and as it began to take shape into the form of a gorrilliamon, She frowned as her plans for chaos would have to be put on hold. "Gorillamon," She uttered" That man and his companion….Kill them immediately!" She hissed.  
  
Davis readied himself, He looked at Yolei as she knelt and held the football . She looked at him" Ready!" She called out. Davis smirked as he envisioned himself as kick for the Dallas Cowboys. It was the Super Bowl and with only 10 seconds remaining it was up to him to score the game winning field goal. He held his breath as time froze and he began to run towards the ball, he could feel the power and the energy building in his leg as he saw himself kicking the ball and the ball soaring through the uprights, the crowd would go crazy, and Kari sweet, sweet Kari would be on the sidelines ready to give him a post victory kiss. In a perfect world this would happen, in a perfect world the Cowboys would win their sixth super bowl title and Davis would taste Kari's sweet lips. But it wasn't, as Davis reared his leg back and fired his leg at the Pigskin. It would have been a beautiful kick, had Yolei not yanked back the football. Davis screamed as he flew through the air and landed rudely on his back. 'OOOOFFF!!!!" He grunted as he heard the laughter from the Geckomon and fellow Digidestine.  
  
"Yay!!!! Davis yay to go!!!" yelled T.K.  
  
Yolei chuckled "Blockhead……"  
  
Davis gathered himself "Yeah ha ha ha Yolei! " he sat up " So that's what you wanted to demonstrate?" Yolei only grinned like a cat who was by an empty fishbowl. Davis adjusted his goggles at Yolei using his middle finger, to which Yolei blew him a little kiss.  
  
Kari broke away from the fun. She felt a sudden wave of sadness begin to take steam. She walked from the village toward the beach. She didn't get far, visions of fire and screams of her friends in pain seized her. She leaned against a tree, and began to sink. Sobs began to shake her body and she could not stop her tears. Never before n her life has such emotion debilitated her. What puzzled her the most was she had no answer for it. She had no reason why she was crying so frequently and so fiercely. She covered her eyes with her fists.  
  
"Kari? " She heard a soft voice speak.  
  
She crouched as she was startled, "Umm umm T.K!" She began to wipe her face she could not let T.K see her like this.  
  
The voice got louder and louder, "Kari! Kari where are you?"  
  
She regained her composure and faked a sneeze, "AAAAaaa CHOOO!" she blurted out loudly.  
  
T.K. walked up behind her, "Kari, what's wrong? What made you run off like that?"  
  
Kari used her arm to wipe her eyes, "Uhh… My allergies have been acting up as of late. I didn't want to sneeze and get it over everybody." She smiled up at him.  
  
T.K. frowned at her. He and Kari have traveled too long with each other to the point that he knew when she was not being entirely truthful. "Anything you want to talk about?"  
  
"Don't be so serious T.K.," she chuckled, "I told you, it's just my allergies."  
  
T.K. cocked his head to one side, "sure, Kari. But, you do know I'm here for you." He reached to touch her face where Kari's watery eyes overflowed slightly. He softly wiped away a tear to which she backed off abruptly.  
  
"Yeah, sure, okay," she half mocked him.  
  
"P.J.!!!!! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY GIRL," a hyper active Davis waved his hands wildly in the air and ran at faster speeds towards T.K. than T.K. was aware Davis was capable of.  
  
T.K. rolled his eyes and turned towards Davis, "It's T.K., Davis, T.K. It's two letters, two simple letters…"  
  
Davis growled back at him, "I DON'T CARE!!! It's time someone taught you a lesson. You know, Kari, you should stay away from guys like him. Guys like him only have one thing on their minds!!!"  
  
Davis' rant was interrupted by the loud laughter emitting from Kari and Yolei. Davis' face reddened and he abruptly shut his mouth.  
  
"Yeah, exactly what do guys like me have on our minds?" T.K. taunted him.  
  
Davis frowned, "You know exactly what I'm talking about!!" Davis looked at the girls laughing at him and looked down. "Ah nuts!" he ran off with Veemon chasing after him.  
  
T.K. chuckled slightly, and looked into Kari's laughing face as she started chattering with Yolei. Her eyes looked darker than normal. He couldn't seem to put his finger on it. Patomon perched on T.K.'s shoulder. T.K. shook his head and offered Patomon a treat from his pocket.  
  
"What's this?" Patomon looked at T.K. inquisitively.  
  
"They call it Scooby Snacks… rather tasty if you ask me." T.K. smiled and offered one to the other digimon.  
  
Suddenly the mood was stunted short by a series of crashes and roars. The kids all averted their attention to the noise. What they saw they could not describe with mere words. Running twords them was a an elder man and a young girl adorned in brown robes that were flapping wildly behind her and behind them chasing them with purge rage in his eyes was a very large and very angry Gorrilamon.  
  
"Doctor!" Kia yelled ,"Kids!!!" The Doctor looked ahead of him and saw a group of four kids ,who they were and what they were doing there he had no time to think about now. He had to get them to safety before that monster seriously did some damage.  
  
"Kia!, You Get the kids to safety and I'll distract that behemith!"The Doctor yelled. He had already began to fumble in his pockets for something anything to help him gain the Gorriliamon's attention. He didn't get far when Kia abruptly disagreed with him.  
  
"No Doctor! YOU get the kids ,I'll handle our guest!. "Kia shouted to the Doctor. The Doctor gritted his teeth. "Don't be foolish girl!" But before he could get another word in she turned around and faced her attacker. She whisked off her robe and threw it squarely into the monsters face.As the beast shreaded the cloak, She raised her hand and clamed herself. Using the Force she raised a small shield around her ,calming herself she could feel the shield growing in strength with the force. The Doctor reached the kids,  
  
"Don't just stand there children get out of here!"He waved his arms.  
  
"Hey man! We can handle that overgrown monkey!" Davis yelled as he and veemon readied a battle stance. The Doctor could tell by the looks of these kids that they weren't going to listen to him either.  
  
"Kids…….."He uttered  
  
Yolei lifted her glasses "Hey look! Your friend!!" They all saw the girl dressed in brown kneeling before the charging beast.  
  
"She'll be killed!" The Doctor thought, he was helpless to save her.  
  
Kari's eyes filled with tears" Move out of the way!!!" The beast charged but as soon as he reached Kia ,he ran into the force field first. The impact was enough to flip him over as he flew over the young Jedi and landed on the other side of him.  
  
"Woah ,Did I see what I thought I just see?" T.K rubbed his eyes. Kia and Gorrilamon both stood up at the same time. Their eyes met and both knew what each other was thinking.  
  
"I WILL KILL YOU!"Gorrillamon thought.  
  
"Follow me you scruffy looking Nerfherder!" Kia sent into his mind. With a smirk Kia ran and led the monster on a chase away from the Doctor and the kids.  
  
Kia led the beast throught the woods and leapt into the branches using the force to guide her through the woods. She could hear him crashing and breaking trees in his way.  
  
"I don't want to but I need to take him down!"She flipped from a branch and landed to the ground. She hustled through the woods and broke through the clearing,Before she could think she stopped . She looked around and used her ears. Nothing, it was total silence.  
  
"I think I lost him….."  
  
"Lost who?" Cody said as if he appeared out of nowhere beside her.She jumped back startled.  
  
"What? Oh ! Hello…..Who are you?" She asked.  
  
The little boy with a bowl haircut extended his hand" I'm Cody, what are you doing here?"  
  
Kia Smiled" My name is Kia Sunriser. I arrived her with my traveling companion. But we seemed to have angered an inhabitant of this land.  
  
:That's not a tough thing to do…" They both heard a crash .Cody gulped.  
  
"I think we should leave this place….Come with me I know where you will be safe.." Kia took his hand as they left  
  
The Doctor chuckled " Resourceful little Jedi, " He then made it up in his mind to trust the young girl. Even thought she was human she possessed powers far greater normal humans. Although the Doctor's ego did not want to admit it ,Kia could take care of herself, He needed to trust her.  
  
Davis with his usual charming self broke the ice." Ok, what the heck is going on? Who are you ? and who is the girl? What are you doing here aren't you a little too old to be in the digital world?" The Doctor grinned a little as Kari whacked him on the arm.  
  
"Davis! can't you be a little kinder?"Kari smiled and then bowed" Forgive my friend sir, My name is Kari, and these are my friends, Davis , Yolei and T.K!'.The Doctor then returned the introduction."My companion's name is Kia Sunriser and I am the Doctor."  
  
He pulled out a sensor and started walking tword the Geckomon village. As the kids began to follow him Yolei gulped and gave into her curious nature.  
  
"Doctor-----?" She began expecting him to fill in his last name. The Doctor turned his head.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Doctor who?"  
  
"Yes something like that."  
  
"What?" She responded.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"The Doctor"  
  
"Doctor what?"  
  
"yes?"  
  
"Your name?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Your name!"  
  
"The Doctor."  
  
"Doctor Who?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Doctor yes?"  
  
"No, just the Doctor."  
  
Yolei could feel her patience leaving…….."WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR NAME!?!?!"  
  
The Doctor sighed" Doctor Smith, Doctor John Smith…."  
  
Seeing how pointless the girl's inquiries were becoming, The Docotr opted to give her the name of the alias he was using while he was exiled on Earth. If it was good enough for the brigadier, it would be good enough for Yolei.  
  
Judgeing from his caculations the Doctor knew where he was . mot speaking to the kids until he reached the Gekomon village. He finally spoke.  
  
"So this is the Digital world?" The Kids all looked at him in shock.  
  
"How…How….How do you know about this place?" Kari asked him  
  
The Doctor looked at her." Because my dear child…I help create it,"  
  
End Part two…  
  
Part three  
  
The Doctor went into a brief story on how his second incarnation.The one who looked like Moe from the three stooges, aided a group of scienctists 


End file.
